Harmonized
by Arisa M.A.G
Summary: Len was an ordinary British boy along with his sister Miku. Then came the day where he finds out he is actually a Prince and who soon finds his harmonizing reflection.
1. Mirrored

**Chapter 1**

**Mirrored  
><strong>

**-Len's POV-**

I looked outside the carriage window and saw beautiful scenery. I could tell we were on a pathway on a mountain since we were so high up and there was a village visible to my eyes. It was simply wonderful!

All of a sudden a couple of tweeting birds started flying right in front of the window. I followed them with my eyes, wondering where they would go. They flew straight to a something huge, enormous, gigantic.

It was a castle ruling over the little village houses before of it.

I let out a small peep from my mouth in amazement; I didn't even notice that there before. That somehow caught my older sister's attention. She peered through the window and saw the castle as well.

"Wow! I didn't know we were moving to a kingdom!" she had a British accent. As a matter of fact, I did too, and so did my parents. But now that I think about it, I don't ever recall knowing anyone without it.

My sister dragged her body closer to the carriage window and she was blocking my view too! "Hey! I want to see more, too!" I shouted.

"Too bad!" she barked. "You had your chance. It's my turn to look outside!"

All of a sudden, the wind started blowing and my sister's long blue-green twin tails started smacking my face. I was about to say something but my mother had beaten me to it.

"Miku, be careful! You might fall!" she warned.

My mother was an elegant woman, unlike my goofy older sister, Miku. And plus, she has blond hair like me. And Miku inherited her blue-green hair from our grandfather, instead of our father who had brown hair. Sometimes others would think that Miku isn't even my sister since her hair color wasn't close to mine or my parents. But I guess that's just genetics.

"And look, you're squishing your little brother like an insect," my father added. He was sitting right next to mother. "You have your own window, too."

"But there's nothing to see in my window," Miku complained. She moved back to her seat and I could finally feel my face again. Not to mention my legs, she's been using it as a stool the whole entire time. She's may have a small body but she weighed like an elephant!

My parents glimpsed at each other and sighed simultaneously. "Here, let's switch seats, you'll get a view from my side," father said.

"Thank you," Miku purred and switched places with father. Now, I'm sitting right next to father and mother is sitting right next to Miku. We were the only ones inside the carriage. We were a complete and ordinary family.

A few moments not too long from the new seating arrangements, my father decided to announce something. "I hope you two are excited," those words were obviously for my sister and me. "Because we're almost there," he finished his sentence and smiled.

That reminds me, I've been looking at the window this whole time that I had completely forgotten about our surprise from father. All that Miku and I know is that we're moving today. I wonder what this surprise is all about.

I turned my head back to the window and tried to ponder hard about any hints father had given us onto what the surprise is. "Oh well," I whispered under my breath. In a matter of minutes, we'll be finding out anyways.

I rested my head and closed my eyes. I'll just put this behind me for now, I'm getting tired.

**-Rin's POV-**

I could feel it. I was finally being born into a world of darkness.

I opened my eyes for the very first time and looked down. I couldn't see my feet, just some parts of the flurry and poofy white yellow dress I was automatically wearing when I was born.

And as my head was down, I noticed I was standing in a middle of a bright pathway.

No, I was wrong. It wasn't a pathway; it was a gleam of light from somewhere. Where was it coming from? There was nothing in this world that could possibly cause it. It was so bright, I was completely hypnotized by the warmth it gave out.

It was so beautiful that I had decided to follow where it leads. I turned my head back up and stared at the path I had chosen. Looks like I have a long way to go.

And from there on, I set off.

**-Len's POV-**

I blinked continuously and I tried to process what just happened. Everything just happened so fast that nothing was making any sense anymore.

I tried organizing what mother and father had told my sister and me a moment ago step-by-step inside my head.

When my mother and my father were young, they were very much in love. However, grandfather did not approve of this because as the inheritance of the throne for the kingdom of Diolacov—which is also our family name— he was told to only marry another who was also a royal. Mother was just an ordinary woman in Diolacov and father was a prince who was the next to rule the kingdom. It was not against the law in this kingdom for a royalty to marry a peasant but grandfather was against it. And from that my parents were both banished from Diolacov and my father's brother became the next in the throne.

Now, grandfather finally received the news that mother and father has two children, a sixteen year old girl and a fourteen year old boy, my sister and I. He decided to invite us back to his kingdom and offer his forgiveness.

And finally, we're here being told with this story.

I was dumbfounded by this story. It was too farfetched but I could not deny the fact that there is a possibility that this was true.

I felt so stupid at the moment so I decided to turn to my sister who was right next to me. I was surprised when I looked at her; she had completely lost all emotion from her face. It was surprising since she would always have that goofy smile on her face no matter what happens. For this matter, I was expecting a huge grin from the amazing news. Looks like I don't know my sister that well.

But I noticed I was calm myself.

"But," mother began to say. "We have yet another surprise." Mother and father stood back to the sidelines, revealing a set of stairs that eventually cut in half, leading to opposite directions. It was filled with detailed designs that looked like it was based off of a beautiful garden. There was also a huge picture of a married couple with two little boys. The beautiful woman with red hair was sitting on a wooden chair and the man with blue-green hair was standing beside her. The two boys were on the other side of the woman with serious faces. They all had serious and emotionless faces.

Using the information I have gathered so far, I'm going to take an educated guess that the two boys are father with his brown hair and his younger brother with his blue hair and the man and woman in the picture was grandfather and grandmother. I have never actually met my grandfather or anyone related to father, and I guess it's too late to meet grandmother considering the fact that father told us she died a few days after his brother's birth.

All of a sudden, a young lady walked down the stairs. She had short brunette hair with a rose placed gently on the right side of her hair. She was wearing a dull red dress with black laces. As soon as she reached the bottom of steps, she stopped and smiled at my sister and me. Her bright smile seems to have brightened up her dull dress quite a bit.

"Good afternoon, my name is Mieko Sakine Diolacov," she bowed for a moment and raised her once again. "I am eighteen years old and I am your cousin. It is an honor to finally meet you all." She smiled once more.

I could hear my sister squeaking beside me. She had always wanted a sister and finding out that she has a female cousin would make the same effect. I knew she just had the urge to hug Meiko.

"Can I come out now?" a male voice echoed throughout the spacious room. It seems to have come from the opposite set of stairs that Meiko had come from.

Meiko slapped her palm to her face. I could hear her whispering, "You twit. You weren't supposed to say anything."

Apparently my sister did not know where the voice came from and started to look around the room. Looks like she's back to her normal goofy-looking self.

My mother cupped her hands around her mouth and slightly shouted, "Yes, you can come out now!" Her hands made the voice grow louder and made a booming sound with it. Someone should come up with a device that goes along those lines someday.

A boy wearing an extravagant blue clothing began to walk down the stairs. His hair was all fixed to mostly one side, the right side. Everything about his clothing was blue. His face somehow reminded me of my sister, though they look nothing alike. Maybe that specific resemblance that I could see was a little proof that we might be related as well.

He finally reached the last step. He stood beside Meiko, he was only a few inches taller than her.

He placed his right arm in front of his stomach and bent his body a little acute angle. "Good evening as well. I am Kaito Shion Diolacov." He was finally introducing himself to us. "I am currently seventeen years old; it's a privilege to finally meet you all." He brought his body straight up again and moved his hand towards Meiko's direction. He didn't point; he just brought his whole hand towards her. "She is my lovely older sister and I am guessing that you already know that we all share the same blood."

He brought his arm back to his side and smiled at his sister. He didn't turn his head, he just moved his pupils towards the direction where she was.

Meiko was smiling too but her eyes were closed. I could feel there was an awkward atmosphere between those two. It was as if they were communicating with each other mentally. Their conversation went somewhere along the lines of:

"_How was that for an introduction," Kaito said._

"_Don't get your hopes up, we just started," Meiko said._

But what do I know? I can't actually read their minds.

"I guess you met everyone," a man suddenly appeared out nowhere.

It was him. It was the little boy in the huge painting, but at the point I am seeing him, he has grown a lot. This was my uncle.

**-Rin's POV-**

This is useless. No matter how far I walk, the distance I go through is still the same. The amount of light washing over my body is still the same. The warmth is still the same. The negativity is still the same.

I dropped to the ground. I don't even think there was a ground; I just fell on empty space. I stared at the gleam of light right beside me, it was hopeless to reach its main point.

It was cold inside but my life span wasn't dying out. I took my hand and place it on my chest. I could feel my beating heart for my escape in this meaningless place.

Why was I born in the first place? There was nothing here, my life was meaningless. There was no way I could ever live here. No food, no water, no shelter. There was only oxygen.

I was about to drop my hand, but it was stopped by a string attached to my neck. What was this?

I sat down on my knees and used my free hand to hold the string up so my other hand could escape. It felt like a bunch of circles attached to each other to create a certain flexibility.

As my hand freed its way out, I used it to grab the string. I suddenly noticed there was something dangling from it. I brought it up to a level where my eyes could see it.

It was painted with gold. No, it _is_ gold.

I stood back up and walked towards the light, still holding onto the necklace. I had no clue why but I could feel my heart beating even harder. It was as if I was excited that something was going to happen.

I stood in the middle of the gleaming light and held out my necklace. I could see it perfectly. That thing was in indescribable loops. It started glowing on the light, it was a beautiful sight.

You know, that was the first time I ever saw a G clef.

**-Len's POV-**

Our introductions have ended and I'm glad it was. Not that I didn't like it, but it was taking forever. It was quite entertaining actually. Especially when my sister started getting overly excited and hugged our cousin Meiko because she finally has a "sister" that accordingly means "cousin" to her.

Right after that, no one could ever pry her off of Meiko. She was really happy to finally know that she has a female relative. Kaito even attempted to help get her off but I warmed him it would be impossible. And of course, I was correct.

Back there, we found out that grandfather is in this very castle. He just doesn't want to be bother for the time being. He's been waiting for our arrival but apparently something very important came up and he needed to have a meeting with someone from another kingdom. I wonder what he looks right now. Will he accept me as his grandchild? A child that knew nothing about my own family and grew up to be an ordinary boy?

I sighed at that thought. But anyways, right now, they said we were allowed to tour around the castle but just try not to touch anything. They asked for any assistance but I've always worked alone and I would like to keep like that.

I ended up in an endless hallway filled with doors that all looked the same. This was getting me nowhere so I decided to open up one of the doors. I doubt opening up doors were in the "do not touch" category.

The door was unlocked and I saw a strong gleam of light from a window. That gave me a hint that I was on one of the sides of the castle. My eye sight blurred from the light for a moment but I eventually adapted to it.

The room was empty; it was just painted white with a window on the side wall. I entered the room and sighed. Then I noticed there was something right in front of me. It was a giant sheet covering something that was taller than I was. The sheet was seeing through though and I could tell it was a mirror.

I ignored it because I really had to let it all out now. It's been a long journey it's better to do it now that no one is around.

I took a deep breath and took out a necklace that I hid under my brownish-yellow coat this whole time. The necklace was an F clef. I breathe out and closed my lips for a moment, then finally I—

Sang.

"_Alone in a room with nobody,"_

This was a song that I have been writing since I was young.

"_I stare at the sun going down_,"

Singing has been my passion.

"_Overwhelmed by sudden loneliness."_

This was a song that I have been putting together for years.

"_I sing a melody…"_

But I never told anyone. I work alone and only alone.

"The nameless song…"

**-Rin's POV-**

"…_gently soothes my mind."_

My eyes began to widen as I suddenly heard a voice.

"_There are no words for anyone to hear."_

I clutched onto the G clef necklace even tighter.

"_It's a song all my own."_

All of a sudden the voice began humming and from that second, I felt my heart begging to melt into the song. Why was I feeling like this?

That voice gave me a sudden urge to run, to run towards the light.

So I did.

As I ran, I noticed I was getting closer towards the light and warmth. _Finally._

For the very first time, I grew a smile on my face. I was so happy.

I got to the end of it. There was an oval life border blocking my way. It was barely see through but I could see a boy singing with all his heart.

He got to the next verse and I listened closely.

"_Alone in a room with nothing, I stare at the dark room."_

My heart beat faster once again, I felt like he was singing about my situation.

"_To get my mind off sudden silence, I sing a melody."_

I wanted to sing too.

"_The nameless song gently fills the room." _

I wanted to sing _The Nameless Song_.

"_It's nothing for anyone to know, it's a song all my own."_

I know what it is!

He got to the humming part again. The melody was too great; it was the very first song I have ever heard. I couldn't take it anymore.

**-Len's POV-**

The song was almost over and the humming for the final part and the longest part of the song. It was the most important part.

I began to hum and at the same time, I realized something was harmonizing with my hums. But I didn't bother to stop. The song was almost complete and this was the very first time I ever got to sing it. I would rather let it last.

Finally the song ended, at least for my part.

There was someone else that still continued to hum and I was certain that it wasn't me.

I felt my heart skip a beat. Some has been listening to me this whole time.

I froze for a moment and then looked around the room for anyone humming. I even looked outside the halls and outside the window but there was no one there.

Finally the humming stopped but I still didn't stop trying to find where the humming came from. Was I being too naïve and stubborn?

But you know, there was one place I haven't checked yet.

I gulped and turned towards the sheeted object. I thought it was a stupid idea but I had to take the chance. There must be something under there. But what could it be?

**-Normal POV-**

Len Kagamine Diolacov got closer to the sheeted object and grab onto it tightly. He didn't know what could be under it. He was afraid.

He gulped once more and made his final decision. He took one of his hands and clutched his necklace for luck. Then he flipped the sheet from the life sized-oval shaped mirror and before him was a beautiful young lady that looked quite similar to him. Her position was the same as his. Left hand was holding her necklace and he was holding his with his right hand. The only differences were the clothes, the hair style, and the genders.

Len could not believe his eyes and the girl on the other side was feeling the same way. Their eyes were both wide and their mouths were slightly open. This just had to be a dream.

They both simultaneously thought of touching the glass, their hands slowly decreasing the space between them.

Their hands were moving the same way at the same time rate. This was impossible; this just had to be a dream, a very realistic dream.

A few movements later, their hands finally met without touching the glass. Len backed away but Rin kept on going with the same facial expression.

"Wh—" Len was too speechless about what just happened. It was unbelievable.

The girl escaped from the mirror.

Len had completely frozen in front of the girl. The girl did the same. Len thought he was the only one in shock but the girl was the same. They were looking straight into each other's eyes in complete utmost silence.

"W-who are you?" Len finally asked.

"R-Rin Kagamine Diolacov," Rin answered unknowingly. She didn't know why she answered. Actually, she didn't even know her own name before she answered. It was as if something told her to say that. How could a girl that was just born that day possibly know her own name?

Len was completely shocked by this. Was this a joke? Or more reasonably, a dream?

A girl just came out of a mirror and now they're having a conversation.

However, they did not know what lies before this '_forbidden harmony'_.

_~To be continued~_


	2. Big Sister

**Chapter 2**

**Big Sister**

**-Len's POV-**

No, that's not possible. I'm Len Kagamine Diolacov! Am I dreaming? Am I hallucinating? Oh dear lord, I feel like I'm about to faint.

There was a girl right in front of me with similar appearance and similar names. How could this be?

This is uncomfortable; she's just staring at me with those shocked and confused blue eyes. I was shocked too. I waited for her to stop staring at me even though I did the same.

All of a sudden, I heard a gasping noise outside the door. The girl, "Rin", and I turned towards the door. My eyes widened and my mouth slightly opened.

It was my sister.

Really now, of all the people who could have seen us together, it just had to be my sister?

**-Rin's POV-**

Right outside the door, I saw a beautiful young lady with long blue-green twin-tails. She was wearing a green and blue dress with detailed swirls as the design. Her face was in shock just like me and the boy a few moments ago.

The girl took one step forward and I noticed that the boy twitched. I looked up at him for a moment and right back to the girl. As soon as my sight was on the girl again, she was already close in front of me, which made me jump a little.

She lifted her hands and touched my cheeks with them. They were warm, I felt like my heart was being hugged by warm sunlight. But I was quite surprised. What was she doing?

Her hands were still on my face but she turned to the boy and glared at him.

He gulped and stepped back. "W-what?" he stuttered.

The girl took her hands off of my face and without a word, she began strangling the boy. I just stood there without knowing what to do. I wanted to help but I didn't know how. I tried raising my hand and putting it on the girl's shoulder but I was too weak and scared. On top of that, she was moving too much.

"Where the bloody hell have you been hiding her?" the girl yelled from the top of her lungs. By _'her'_, did she mean me? And by the looks of it, it seems like she was more excited than angry. The boy didn't seem to be hurt at all either.

I watched as she continuously strangled the innocent boy. I could see he was trying to pry her hands off of his shirt's collar but he's constantly failing.

"I don't even know who she is!" he yelled. Those words stopped her from strangling him.

The green-blue haired girl dropped her hands and sighed. She closed her eyes for a moment and slowly opened them. Then she took a step backwards and turned around to close the door and lock it.

"Okay!" she turned back around. "I want you _two_ to tell me just what happened?"

And that's when the complicated explanation began.

**-Miku's POV-**

. . . What . . .?

We were all sitting on the floor since there were no seats located in the room. There was only a mirror on the right side of the room. I stood up and stared at it.

"So this is where Rin came from?" I asked.

"Correct," they both said simultaneously. They turned to each other right after but it soon became uncomfortable and so they turned away. Though Len's voice has that tiny British slang in the middle while Rin did not. Maybe that's another way of telling the difference, just listen to how they pronounce their words.

I smiled for a moment then realized something. I continued to stare at the mirror, trying to find _myself._

My reflection did not show, just my shadow. The light from the window made a long shadow of me in the endless darkness inside the mirror.

Rin and Len peeked through opposite sides of me. Rin was peeking from my left and Len was peeking from my right behind me. They're so adorable!

"What the—?" Len said.

Rin didn't say a word, she just gulped.

This is quite horrifying but should they be more worried about how Rin was born within that space?

I turned around and faced Rin. "Rin, do you know why you were born?"

She shook her head no.

"Where did you get your clothes?"

"I was born with them."

I pondered for a moment. How is any of this possible?

Len sighed. "Enough of this already, this is getting us nowhere. I doubt the three of us alone will figure this out so for the time being we should be planning on what to do from now on. Rin for example; what are we supposed to do with her?" He said those last few words as if Rin wasn't human. But is she? By the looks of it, she does act like one and she most definitely looks like any ordinary human being. But my brother was right, what were we going to do?

That's my little brother, always thinking things through. That's one of the things I admire about him, especially when he thinks of others.

It seems like we've calmed down quite a bit. At least we were progressing slowly. We'll find the answer soon, I know it.

**-Len's POV-**

Now that I think about it, what are we supposed to do? We can't just do nothing, everyone would find out and suspect us. Especially out parents. What are we supposed to do?

We could try telling our family right now. That's perfect . . . but what about the consequences? They might do something to Rin even though she's innocent. There's no way of telling though. What were we supposed to do? There are so many questions rambling through my head. Why was Rin born? Why does she look like me? Why me of all people? Is the mirror cursed? Who created the mirror? That reminds me. . .

I looked down to the floor and picked up the sheet and placed it on top of the mirror. "I'm not taking any more chances with this mirror."

For all we know, Miku's reflection might be next. What would their name be next? Mikuo?

Heh, one of her is enough; I don't want another one roaming around this place.

I turned back around and noticed Miku and Rin were both looking at me with concerned faces.

"What?" I asked furiously.

"Are you okay? You seem angry right now?" Miku asked.

Rin didn't say a word but her mouth moved.

"I'm fine. It's just that everything is happening too fast, I can't take that much pressure," I said honestly.

"You could sing," Rin said. That caught me by surprise. "I like your song, please sing again."

**-Rin's POV-**

What was this? What was coming out of my mouth? Before I couldn't even talk but how is it I can talk to him easily?

I don't care anymore.

"Please sing!" I said.

I knew he was shocked by this. He said he didn't want anyone else to know but _I_ want everyone to know. He's talented. I was just born but I could just feel it. That _was_ talent. I could feel his heart harmonizing with his song. I felt it too.

Miku turned to her brother. "I didn't know you could sing."

I took my hands to my chest and clutched onto my G clef. I was afraid to get in trouble. I was expecting to get slapped so I looked down to my feet just in case.

"It's nothing really," Len mumbled in embarrassment.

My eyes began to sparkle. I get it know. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. Len really is interesting isn't he?

"Anyways, have you thought of anything yet?" Len asked in a normal tone. "I was thinking of leaving the palace so we can hide Rin properly somewhere—"

"Or, we can just hide her inside the palace; this is a huge palace after all," Miku suggested.

"But what happens if someone finds Rin here?" Len fought back. "We've only been here for a few hours and we barely even searched this place. How are we certain to where Rin should hide?"

"We're going to start living here today, remember? We learn about this place as much as we want. This place is spacious enough that there's a little chance for Rin to be seen." Miku barked. "And we can't just leave her out of the palace, what happens if something happened to her?"

They kept arguing back and forth. My head kept turning to the person talking every ten seconds as they argued on where I should hide for the time being.

In the end, they both eventually agreed for me to stay in the castle. The plan was for me to stay here with Miku while Len goes back to their parents to ask on where their rooms would be in. I would be hiding inside Miku's room until we know how to deal with our situation.

**-Len's POV-**

We're lucky that I manage to still remember how to get back to the entrance where our parents were still at. But before I reached them, I still managed to fit some little time to explore some of the places. I memorized what I think is a third of the castle. I know that the library is close by to Rin and Miku so that can be used as a good hiding spot as well.

I walked down the stairs and saw my mother and father talking to Uncle Crypton. He introduced himself earlier as he entered the room. He really is a fatherly figure. As soon as he began speak to us, he sounded like the perfect role model, the perfect ruler for a country.

My mother noticed me coming down the stairs and began waving at me. "Len! You're back!" she smiled as father and Uncle Crypton turned their heads around to face me. As soon as I got there, I noticed that Meiko and Kaito had disappeared. I wonder where they have gone to.

"Son, where's your sister?" my father asked me as I walked closer to them.

Where was my sister anyway? Even if I knew the name of the room, telling them would have been a bad idea. I had to think fast. It was for all our sake.

"Um, I saw her at the library," I said quickly. My heart started beating faster and harder than normal. Was he going to believe me?

"Oh, I see." He said. My heart was at ease again.

"Honey, is it time?" my mother asked.

Father turned his head back to mother and nodded.

What were they talking about? Ready for what? I took turns looking at them. Their facial expressions were the same. They didn't look mad, sad or happy. I could point out how they felt at that moment but I had a feeling.

"Son, it's time for you to meet your grandfather," father told me.

Oh, that wasn't as bad as I thought.

Father patted me on the shoulder as sign for me to follow him. But before we went anywhere, he turned around to his brother.

"Crypton, would you mind getting my daughter while I escort my son to father's office?" he asked. I twitched my heart sank again. I really had to think fast that time. How do I stop them?

"Ah," I spoke up. I had everything planned within a millisecond but the question is: Will it work?

I looked up at my father and continued with my plan. "I'll go get Miku since I know exactly where she is."

"Oh, no, I insist. I'll find her eventually. I've lived here all my life so I know my way through," Uncle Crypton smiled at me. "And plus, your grandfather has been waiting for your arrival, you should hurry now." Right after those words, he turned around and walked away. Even if I had the chance to say anything, it couldn't have topped that. He had a rational answer right then and there. No thoughts required. He really is fit to be a king.

Father tapped my shoulder once more to tell me it was time to leave. I couldn't hesitate any longer, so I had no choice but to follow his silent orders.

Mother followed us from behind; I knew that because I could hear footsteps from her heels. I didn't have to look behind me to know, I would always know how to identify how her heels would _cling_ with the floor.

Right then, the only think I could do was to walk and hope for the best. I took my hand and placed clutched on my F clef. _Miku, please save Rin._

**-Miku's POV-**

Up until now, I still couldn't believe Rin was even real. I've always wanted a little sister and she's the closest one to it as far as I could see it. We were both sitting on the floor quietly and patiently waiting for my younger brother.

From time to time, I would peer at her. She would always have that straight look at her face. She didn't move and continued to stare at the door right in front of us. She's so adorable! She has that feminine touch unlike my brother, though it's only normal.

I examined her as much as I could. Her skin tone and her hair color were exactly like my brother's. But her hair style and clothing were not the same. The front part of her hair separated on her far right side so most of her front hair was swerved to the left. It seemed a little messy; I bet a few pairs of pins could take care of that.

I crawled in front of Rin and stood on my knees.

She looked up at me with a confused expression.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," I assured her and smiled.

She continued to stare at me, watching as I reached my hands right below one of my twin tails. I detached two pins from my hair and I did the same on the other side. There were two pins hidden under each of my twin tales. I usually hide them there just for the heck of it. I really didn't expect it was going to come in handy one day. Though, this day has been awfully crazy so far. I wonder what amazing tricks will happen today.

I took Rin's hand and placed three of the pins on the palm of her hand. "Here, hold this," I told her. I brushed and fixed the left side of her hair first with my hands since there was nothing to comb them with. Then I began to carefully slipping a thick strand of her hair onto the pin. I noticed one wasn't enough to hold it so I told Rin for one more pin. And she obeyed with no hesitations. Placing another pin on her hair surely did the trick but we had two more pins remaining. I took both of them and placed them both on the other strand of hair on her left. It wasn't as thick as the one on the right but it really fit her.

I stood up and took a step backwards. I viewed her image and smiled. I was proud of my work at that moment. And like before, she looked at me with those confused eyes. I continued to smile and smiled eventually smiled as well.

Her angelic face with those adorable smile to top it off, I couldn't resist but go after her and hug her petite body!

"Rin, you're so adorable! Why can't you be my sister?" I sang gleefully and some hint of depression in the tone of my voice.

A small peep came out of her mouth as I tightly squeezed her. I pressed my cheeks with hers lovingly; I could tell she was blushing from the intense heat her cheeks were giving out.

"M-Miku!" Rin attempted to shout but failed and whispered loudly instead. "I think someone's coming," those words made me realize she meant to whisper. Wait, no, it wasn't a whisper. It was a hiss and warning.

I stopped everything that I was doing and we both sat still. We listened attentively and heard little tapping noises. It was getting closer by the moment. Our fast heart beats were perfectly synched to the tapping noise to the extent that I didn't know which one was which any longer.

The tapping noise got closer and louder. It took me about that long to finally realize they were footsteps. Did Len finally get back?

No, that's impossible. I doubt it would have gone that fast. That must have been someone else.

I stood up and brushed any visible dust there was on my dress. Then I glanced at the room quickly and saw a handle on the wall. It was barely visible because it was the same color as the wall. I didn't have time to worry about the hidden handle, right now I had to act fast.

I walked towards the handle and opened it. It was empty; the space looked like a cabinet. It probably was. But there was no time for thinking.

I walked over to Rin and grabbed her by her arm. I began dragging her to what I think is a cabinet. "Rin, please go inside there for awhile."

I could hear the footsteps getting louder and even closer. We didn't have much time left. I was certain it couldn't have been Len. So I pushed Rin in.

I shut the door closed, leaving her in utmost darkness.

"I'm sorry, Rin!" I apologized. "But I can't take any chances of you being seen!" I ran off and pushed the mirror in front of the closed Cabinet. It was heavier than I thought, I was sure this would keep her from opening it and anyone finding the hidden cabinet.

Surprisingly, Rin did not fight back. She stayed quiet and calm inside. "Thank you," I whispered and dashed off towards the door. I unlocked it and slowly opened it. I had to tighten my grip because of how my hands became easily sweaty from my nervousness. But I had to get over this one way or another.

I opened the door and went outside.

"Ah, Miku, I thought you would be at the library?" It was Uncle Crypton. As soon as I opened the door, he was the first thing I could see. He was directly in front of the door too.

"I was about to pick you up from the library because your brother informed me that you were there."

_The library?_ I thought. _Something must have happened so Len had to make a sudden excuse. _

"I was at the library but I didn't know how to go back so I ended up going inside that room," I pointed with my finger. I lied. My heart began beating faster on its own. I've never lied before so I didn't know what to do. Yup, I've never lied before, but there's always a first time for everything. This time it was an emergency, it was for someone's sake, someone that wasn't even related to me.

That brought up the thought: Why was I doing this in the first place?

As selfish as it sounds, those were the exact things I was thinking. Why was I doing this for someone I just met? I doubt we even shared the same blood. So why was I doing this? We've never even seen each other before, but something told me to protect her. Something told me she _had _to be protected.

"Oh, I see." Uncle Crypton had his hand on his chin as if he was in a deep thought. _Please don't suspect anything_, I thought.

"Well, let's get going. You're about to meet your grandfather," he smiled at me. His smiles were similar to mine. I'm being literal; I'm not going with any deep meanings. I'm saying we look quite similar, so maybe that was a little proof that we were related.

He continued to smile but went ahead. He probably thought I was following him at first.

Things went from me having a normal life as a normal girl to being a princess with a questionable female acquaintance. How the bloody hell do I process this into my head!

I guess I really need to work even harder as a big sister.

Uncle Crypton finally noticed I wasn't following him and turned around. "Miku is something bothering you?" he questioned.

That brought me back to reality. I shook my head for both saying 'no' and to help me concentrate on real life. "No, it's nothing. Let's go!" I smiled and skipped in front of Uncle Crypton.

From now on, I have two little siblings to take care of.

_~To be continued~_


	3. Secret Base

**Chapter 3**

**Secret Base  
><strong>

**-Rin's POV-**

Miku had pushed me inside something that looked like a cabinet. As she shut the cabinet, I didn't say a single word. I knew she was doing this for my sake. But, here I am again, alone in the darkness.

The cabinet was spacious enough for me to sit down so I did. I patted the wooden surface to find something to possibly pass time. Maybe a lost toy, even a piece of string would have worked just as well.

I continued patting the space that surrounded me. Then all of a sudden I felt a soft bulge on the left corner of the cabinet. What was that?

I stood up with my head almost hitting the top of the cabinet. It was only wide but not very tall. I turned around to face the bulged object stuck on the corner. It was dark so I couldn't see much of anything. I kept on patting it then I pushed it a little. It went in a little bit, but nothing happened. So I decided to press harder.

Now what did I do?

I could hear and feel the wall in front of me opening up. Not the door with the handle but the wall on the opposite side of it. It was loud but all I could feel there were cold gust of wind from the other side. It was still dark and I couldn't see a thing but I was curious what was there.

Slowly, I took a step forwards. So far, so good, I would say. I took another step.

That was a big mistake.

Apparently there were no more steps left, only a slid.

I was fortunate enough to act quick and had my hands ready for my fall. The platform was steep and slippery. It led somewhere down below. I slid straight down on my stomach into the darkness and I couldn't help but yelled to the top of my lungs. Where was this leading me? Is there something horrible going to happen? Will this be the end of me?

Those questions ran through my mind between every second that had passed. It was a long trip down but my constant screaming somehow passed some time.

The end of the slid was near, I could tell because I could see a huge amount of light appearing as I continued to slide down. The light was dim but it was better than nothing.

The slid was near its end and there was a floor on the bottom. I was afraid to I would go too far and actually fall on the floor. It looks like I was right. But I didn't land on the floor, I landed on something soft. It was a pile of feathers of all types of shapes and sizes. It was a colorful pile that came from different types of birds. I doubt some of the feathers were all from birds within the area though.

I slowly stood up and patted my white dress just in case. I looked around the place for a moment. Was I in something you would call a dungeon? The walls were in gray blocks and there were lit up torches on every corner or turns there were. From where I was at, there were only two possible turns. The one on the left looked endless but the one on the right looked like was going to turn to another direction. I was child yearning for adventure and spice in her life, I obviously took a chance.

I walked closer to the two paths; I was centered in the middle, pondering about which path I should take. Should I take the left path with the endless path or the right one with the mysterious turn? I think it was obvious which one I was going to take.

**-Len's POV-**

Even though father had been away from the castle ever since he was banished, he was still capable of remembering everything about the castle. It was as if he was just trying to locate something from the palm of his hands. But of course, Uncle Crypton had gotten there before us. They were waiting for us in front of a giant door which I'm guessing leads to our destination, our grandfather. This would be the very first time we would see him. He never knew we existed for most of the time but we knew about him. It was only normal since he did banish his own son from the kingdom he was supposed to rule one day. But there's still one thing that's bothering me about this: How did he find out about my sister and me?

"Oh, Mother, Father, Len, you're finally here." Miku greeted.

"We thought you got lost for a moment," Uncle Crypton took over the talking.

"Well, I haven't been here for more than fifteen years so it would only be natural," Father said. I couldn't tell if he was saying that in a joking matter or he was just being blunt about it. Either ways, I shouldn't really be poking my nose at other peoples' business. It was a matter between Grandfather, Father and probably Uncle Crypton as well.

They didn't say another word right after that. It was only silence and nodding. The nod was a sign for when it was ready to finally open the door. The adults all nodded their heads while my sister and I looked up at them trying to figure out what they were doing at the moment.

Father and Uncle Crypton stepped forwards to the door and placed their hands on each door handle. Father had the left one and Uncle Crypton had the right one. They both slowly opened the door, revealing a semi-dark room. The light wasn't on but the sunlight from the open window gave the room some light. There was a desk a few feet from them and a chair on the other side of the desk. The chair was turned around; I'm guessing grandfather was on the chair, staring blankly towards the bright window.

My body grew stiff from nervousness, so my sister went ahead.

"G-Grandfather?" she stuttered. "Is that you?"

I gulped and finally step forward into the room right next to my sister. Though, I could not say a word.

The chair slowly and quietly turned towards us. I could feel myself shaking as I could finally see the person hidden behind that reddish-brown chair. I could see Grandfather's now gray hair as he fully turned towards us. His face was filled with wrinkles, his skin was pale as snow and he stared at us with his bluish-green eyes.

"My grandchildren," Grandfather began to speak with his was raspy and deep voice. He grabbed onto a cane that was resting beside him. I didn't even notice that there before. He took it and slowly stood up. Nobody moved an inch but Grandfather who began walking around his desk and towards us. He seemed like he needed help but he looked like the type that would like to these types of things on his own.

He waited patiently until he could finally reach us. He smiled warmly at us. "My grandchildren, I am very happy to have finally met you," he said those words as if he was ready to drop to the floor and cry his eyes out. He dropped his cane and fell on top of us. He did not collapse, he was hugging us. I remained speechless but hugged him back just as my sister did.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Grandpa—um…" Miku said.

"Leon," Grandfather answered. "My name is Leon Diolacov."

"Then, it's very nice to finally meet you Grandfather Leon," my sister completed her sentence and laughed.

I wanted to say something to; I wanted that courage my sister had to be able to say anything. But, I was too shy to do so.

Uncle Crypton and Father were both leaning on the door in order to keep it open while mother was still in front of the door. I could tell they were all smiling without even looking at their face. This was a really warm moment. I wish everything could just stay like this forever.

**-Rin's POV-**

I chose the one with the turn but now I'm suddenly having regrets. Where was I? I've been through so many path ways that I couldn't remember where the room with the slide was. I tried over and over again just to find that room but I had a feeling all this time I've been going in circles. This was a very difficult maze to get out of.

But I did not give up. I got myself here, I'll get myself out. Again, I began to find my way out.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Right.

Left.

I went back to the same place I was trying to get away from. I could tell by the design on the torch stuck to the wall. It was wooden with a light carving. I didn't really pay attention much to it until now. I moved towards it, the intense heat didn't feel good as I moved closer to it. But the flames helped me see the carving because of the shadow the carved spaces made.

"L, L, R, R. . . S?" I read the letters carved on it out loud. I could tell _L _stood for _left _and _R _stood for _right _but what did _S _stand for? This castle really is confusing but I gave it a try anyways.

Left.

Left.

Right.

Right.

Now what?

I stood there without knowing what to do. There were still two paths left. The left and the right, the only thing in front of me was a huge wall. It had no opening.

I stood there, staring at the wall like an idiot. The torch said left, left, right, right and _s. _What did _s_ mean? I had nothing else to do so I decided to sit down for now. Again, Len's song went through my head. I couldn't seem to get that melody out of my head.

I wanted to sing that song too. It had a beautiful melody to it. I still remember the lyrics; it was stuck to my head. Nobody was here so there was no harm in singing it right?

I stood up straight and clutched my G clef. Then I took a deep breath.

"Alone in a room with nobody, I stare at the sun going down."

So this is how it felt to sing. It was calming, I liked it. My heart just melted as I sang and as Len's voice echoed through my head.

"Overwhelmed by sudden loneliness, I sing a melody."

A smile grew on my face and I closed my eyes to feel the song even deeper.

"The nameless song gently soothes my mind. It's a song all my own." That was the last verse before the first humming part. I opened my eyes but my smiled remained. It was a warm song that I will remember forever. I will treasure it with my heart no matter what it takes.

I began to finally hum but I was cut off by a loud noise and rumbling.

The wall in front of me began to slide open, creating a loud rumbling. I wonder if anyone up in the castle could feel it.

As the wall fully slid open, there was a red, orange or maybe even yellow light coming through that secret room.

Now I get it, _S _stood for _sing._

A girl popped out of nowhere and started yelling. "You nasty frog! Where have you bee—" she stopped as soon as she notice who she was talking to. She blinked at me, her dark-brown lashes complimenting her brown eyes. She wore a red dress with black laces; she stood straight with her chest up properly. Though, the first thing I noticed on her was the red rose of one side of her head.

"Len?" she asked me. "Is that you? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be down here." She calmly told me. "And what are you wearing?"

I didn't know how to answer. I did look like Len, didn't I? We have many similarities but our genders are not the same. We could be twins but we're not. How troublesome.

"Ah, I'm here!" I heard someone yelled from my left. He was coming from the left path. He was running and talking between breathes. This was a boy with blue hair and blue clothing. Everything was blue for him except for his skin.

He noticed me and stopped running. "Len?" here it comes again. "Why are you wearing a dress?" I thought so.

This time, he walked towards me and laughed. "Don't tell me you're really a girl? That look really suits you." I didn't say anything back, I was afraid I was going to say something wrong.

"Kaito, your posture and attitude," the girl with the rose hissed. Kaito, so that was his name.

"I don't think that's really necessary anymore, you know," Kaito talked back. "Besides, I don't see anyone else down here." He said that while looking around just to make sure.

The girl sighed. "All of that aside, why are you wearing a dress?" her eyes darted right at me.

I gulped. What am I supposed to say? I can't tell her I'm not Len, I'll have to explain where I'm from and why I'm here. Or do I even need to talk?

I stepped back in horror. _What am I supposed to do? Miku, Len, save me!_

**-Kaito's POV-**

I knew they were going to find out about this place sooner or later but I didn't expect them to find out _now._ I tried not to make it obvious that this place is important, important for my sister and me. But do I have a choice?

"Never mind, you don't need to answer that," I said and entered the room. I looked at the chemicals my sister and I were playing with the whole time we were ever down here. That was one of the reasons why we were down here, but there were many more. Many more that only we should have known from the start.

"I guess you're right," my sister said. "Come on in, Len. There's nothing to be shy about. We kind of expected you to find out about this place. We heard you were one of those smart kids too."

Len didn't say anything but he did enter the room. It was a bit awkward seeing him in a dress. If he is a him. Earlier he was wearing a masculine couture, now he's wearing a white dress. Where did he get it in the first place? He must be one of those typical cross dressers. I never expected one to be in my family, but I guess I just need to expect the unexpected more.

Male or female, it doesn't change the fact that Len has already found out about our secret base beneath the castle. How was I supposed to explain this place to him?

"Meiko," I called.

She was still walking herself back inside the room and loudly closely the door. The door makes a huge ruckus but it was impossible for anyone from above to feel anything.

"Yes?" she said back.

I stared at her as a sign of saying, _"Should I tell him?"_

She stared back and nodded. That was her way of connecting back and saying, _"I think we do."_

I sighed and brushed the back of my head as if I was trying to brush the stress off of my head just like that. I obviously knew it wouldn't work like that but I did it anyways.

I turned towards Len and glared at him. No, it wasn't exactly a glare; it was something in between a glare and a soft stare. I don't know what you call it but let's just leave it as that.

I sighed again. "But first," I began to say. "Len, how did you find this place?"

I waited patiently for him to answer. As seconds went by without an answer, I began to tap my foot. I was growing impatient. Damn, this kid is a hard nut to crack. Before I knew it, I was gritting my teeth together. It was ruining it so when I noticed I stopped. I sighed again. How many times have I sighed so far?

"If you're not going to tell us, we're not going to tell you anything either," Meiko said.

Everything grew silent after that.

**-Meiko's POV- **

What was this kid trying to accomplish? We only met today but I'm already starting to loathe this boy. I could see my brother's annoyance towards Len and I was feeling the same way. He's a cross dresser and he can also play the "Silent Game" quite well. How annoying.

My brother is annoying as well but I don't even recalling to ever hating that blue frog to this extent. I've known him for awhile and I've only met Len now. Maybe that was the reason. I should give him a little more chance.

I sighed with my brother. "Like this, we'll never accomplish anything," I forced on a smile. It was not like my smile from earlier. The one I had earlier warm and truthful; this one was brought on my force. It was something I hated doing but I have to for the time being.

"This place is very important to me and my brother," I was finally speaking.

**-Miku's POV-**

Grandfather dismissed us almost an hour later after we finally met. Mother and father bonded with grandfather in the process. They seemed to have gotten along quite well. I was happy to see them laughing at the past, such a warm feeling it was.

Our grandfather told us we would meet again by supper because he still had something to discuss with the man before us. He said he was a representative from another kingdom very close to ours. I wonder what it's like in that other country.

Right now, we are being showed to our rooms. Mother and Father are leading me to my room while Uncle Crypton is with Len. We both separated ways right in the middle of the second floor of the castle. I went towards the left hall and brother went towards the right hall.

Then I remembered something. Though it was not a _something, _it was a _someone. _I remembered all about Rin. All the way through the endless hallway, I thought about Rin and how she was doing. She must be lonely in that closet. I clutched on the sides of my dress to help me calm at least a little bit down. But how was I supposed to calm down when someone's life may be at stake. I was hard clutching with my right hand because I was holding one of my luggage in it. It was an ordinary one, some of the parts were ripped off because of the fact it was old.

I decided to try thinking of something happy, that everything would turn out as planned. Nothing bad will happen. I'm just over thinking things, yeah, that's right, I am. Aren't I? Soon enough, Rin will be with me, safe and sound, right? So I should stop worrying now.

_~To be continued~_


	4. Secrets

**Chapter 4**

**Secrets**

**-Rin's POV-**

I was on my way back towards the first floor of the castle. Kaito and his sister Meiko are leading me through another way out of the dungeon, or what those two address as their _Secret Base_. They explained everything to me. I wondered why they were telling me all of that the whole time. But I was still able to listen to every word they said. They were telling me every piece of information about the Secret Base and everything they were up to.

"_You found out about this place quite quickly, Cousin Len" Kaito had told me. So they were also Len's cousin._

"_Now that you know everything," Meiko continued. "You have no choice but to join us."_

_Kaito slicked his hair back dramatically. "Let me correct my sister. She meant you will be our _prisoner_." He smiled evilly at me._

That's what they told me right after they were finished explaining things to me. Oh, what big mess I've gotten myself into.

Right now, we were on our way to the main floor. There were many twists and turns and secret pathways. This route was all planned well.

While we were in the middle of reaching the exit, Meiko was in front of us telling us to stop. "Stop!" her voice deepened and stressed out. I saw a drop of sweat fall down to her cheeks. We all felt into a stop, patiently waiting for something to happen.

I was right in front of Kaito. He had he had to watch my back just in case I'll try to escape. Like I would have, this place was filled with traps, I wouldn't dream of escaping.

A spiral blade swished right in front of us for a split second and disappeared to the opposite side it came from. "I knew we went through the wrong path," Meiko hissed. "But that was the only trap here . . . for now."

Those last words brought chills through my spine. _So there's more, _I sighed.

Nonetheless, I continued to follow them throughout that deadly route away from their underground base. The base was the safest place there was underground but the way to it is dangerous. I was lucky that the route I took to get there wasn't dangerous at all. They really did care for this place, it was everything to them.

My mind started to wander and no longer paid attention to the real world. I was too busy thinking about Meiko and Kaito. It must have been lonely. . . And now they need _that_ to help fulfill their wish.

"Len!" Kaito called out, but I did not respond. That was not my name so why would I?

"Len! Stop walking!" This time it was Meiko. And this time I listened and returned to reality. My eyes began to widen as I stared towards the ground. It was a pit filled with water . . . and hundreds of piranhas.

I was lucky again.

I could hear and feel my heart pounding like crazy. It didn't even feel like a heart anymore. It was more towards of someone smacking their hands on an incredibly small, but loud, drum.

Piranhas were jumping everywhere. They knew I was coming, they knew I was_ about_ to fall at that moment.

"_It was so close,"_ the piranhas must have thought.

I stopped concentrating on only that particular area and looked at the others. There were more pits. It was like a pattern.

Pit.

Floor.

Pit.

Floor.

Whoever made this route was crazy! . . . But it was well put out if they were trying to get rid of someone.

The gap between each floor was huge but the floor spaces itself were all thin. One single slip, I could fall down and be eaten by hungry piranhas.

"Really now," Kaito sighed. "If you were to disappear, what are we going to tell your parents?"

Was that the only thing he cared for? I thought he was Len's cousin, but he was just worrying about himself.

". . . and we haven't even spent time with each other," he said.

My eyes sparkled as I turned to look at him. He had a bright smile, and I swore I saw his teeth shining for a split second. Then I turned to Meiko, she was smiling while her arms were crossed. She had already gotten past the dangerous obstacle, it was quite impressive considering the fact she was wearing a heavy and puffed up dress. Not to mention the high heels, but she must have taken them off while going through the obstacle.

I thought too soon.

Kaito stepped beside me. "Come on, let's get there together," he smiled and jumped to the other side.

I gasped as he tipped over; I even reached out my hand as if I was able to do something to prevent him from falling. He stopped and tried balancing himself by flailing his hands slowly and slowly straightening his legs and body posture.

"Dear lord, we really need to pay attention where we turn," that's all Kaito said.

He turned around to face me and took a deep breath. "Okay, Len, just jump."

I gulped. I could feel my legs shaking as I looked down at the pool of hungry piranhas. "I-I can't," those words slipped from my mouth. _Oh, no. What have I done?_

I looked back up at Kaito and Meiko, only to see their eyes wide open. They completely froze as soon as they heard my voice. It was as if my words pierced right through their hearts.

"Pfft," Meiko began to chuckle. "What was _that_? You can change your voice too? Aren't you getting too much into character?"

Those words relieved me. "That's right, it's very odd but I like it this way," I laughed.

"Oh, so you can change the way you pronounce too? You're one talented kid," this time it was Kaito who started joking around.

That's right, the way Len and I pronounce words are different as well. We can pronounce some words the same way but there are only limited of them. There are many ways of telling us apart but everyone would always judge by the appearance first.

Even though I _had _to pretend I am Len, it still hurts me for being mistaken as him. It's not because of the gender, it's because we're to different people . . . right? I don't believe I'm his mirror image, I don't believe that was a mirror I came out of, I don't care what I came out of. **I AM NOT LEN KAGAMINE DIOLACOV.**

I clutched my hand into and fist and took a deep breath. I could feel my eyebrows curved and tightened. I was not in a happy mood. I walked back far away from Meiko and Kaito.

"L-Len, where are you going?" Meiko questioned.

I clutched my hands tighter and turned my head back around. I showed them my face and how irritated I felt right at that moment.

They froze and continued to stare at me as if they just saw a ghost. I could see their terrified looks. Was I that terrifying?

This time, I turned my whole body around to face them. I relaxed my hand and examined the gap of the piranha pits from afar. I took one last deep breath and sprinted my way towards them.

"Len! What are you doing?" Kaito barked as I got closer and closer towards them.

At that moment, I was not thinking straight. It was just my body moving on its own. I continued to sprint and in the last moment—before I fell into the pit—I jumped a certain height. I was lucky to have been able to hit the floor instead of the water down below, but I couldn't stop there. If I stopped, there would have been a big chance of me failing to gain balance and falling down into the pit of piranhas. I wasn't going to take that chance. So I lifted myself into the air but I jumped higher than before and I ended up floating in the air upside down at one point. The next platform was getting too close to me. I had no choice but to use my hands to lift me back up, but I need it to be strong enough to get me to the other end. I had to hope I had the right amount of strength to get me to the other side; there was only one more to go. It can't end there where I've gotten all the way here.

I was ready for it. My hands hit the floor, this was perfect. As soon as gravity dragged my body down, I bent my arm and quickly straightened my arm and, at the same time, pushed away from the ground.

I was afraid about the outcome. I have never done anything like this so I shut my eyes and prayed in my head. No, this wasn't right. What happens if it goes well? I need to properly land myself. I opened my eyes; I was still on the air. My position was perfect. I was in the air, my head was at the top, and my legs were at the bottom. My posture was correct. I was going to make it!

**-Len's POV-**

"So, this is your room from now on," Uncle Crypton told me as he open the door of a luxurious room. The room was glowing with the color of yellow. I loved it! It was my favorite color after all.

I went inside to take a closer look at my new bedroom. It was true, almost everything was yellow. The dull yellow painted wall and ceiling was one of the first things I noticed. Normally, people would notice the brightest thing in the room but for my case, I would notice the dullest one, the one that no one would normally notice. No matter how big it is in size, no one would ever notice it first. Funny how these things remind me of myself.

"I heard you loved the color yellow," Uncle Crypton said from behind. He did not enter my room, as expected from a well mannered man. "So I picked this one just for you," he smiled. How considerate of him.

"You know, this used to be my room," he began looking around the room with his eyes. He was about to say something else but he stopped himself and replaced them with other words. "So, do you have any questions that you might want to ask?"

This was a good opportunity to ask. I had so many questions but I did not know how to put them into words. I only had one question fixed into words. _What was that mirror thing in the empty white room?_ But of course, that was a tricky question to get into. Just thinking about the multiple consequences possible was terrifying enough. Every little step we put through this need to be looked over bit by bit because one mistake can end this all.

I shook my head no. I won't ask anything for now, not until I'm sure it's safe to do so. And who knows, we might figure this out as time passes by.

"I see. . ." Uncle Crypton's voice suddenly trailed off. "I should be off now, just meet up with us down at the main entrance within two hours," and from that, he left and shut the door behind him.

I looked around the room one last time and threw my luggage on top of the bed. Just by looking at it, I could tell the bed sheet was made out of shiny silk while the covers were brownish yellow. Everything looked soft, I wanted to jump on it but _we_ had a task to accomplish for now.

There was a sudden knock on my bedroom door. I was kind of expecting that. I opened it in hope that it was my sister.

I was not correct.

Right before me was a girl with the same face as me but different in every other way—Rin. But that's not all; there were one person on each of her side. The one of her right side was a boy with blue hair and on the left was a girl with brunette hair—Kaito and Meiko Diolacov.

The three of them started at me, wide eyed. I did the same and no else moved a muscle right after that. All we did was stare at each other. How was I supposed to explain everything to them now? How was I supposed to deal with this situation? I didn't know anymore.

**-Meiko's POV-**

There were two of them right in front of us. Both had the same faces but they weren't wearing the same thing. Did I hit my head somewhere down the secret base?

Even though there were two of them, my eyes focused on the boy on the other side of the door. That was the Len that we met earlier. The one with the masculine attire with his hair tied into a pony tail with a yellow ribbon. But then, who was the Len we were with this whole time? The one wearing the white dress with the pins in his hair, who is he? Or should I even refer to him as a he?

I was in the state of confusion right now. It was quiet, everyone and everything was all quiet. That made it worse. I hate silence but I was hypocritical since I didn't bother to break it.

After awhile of looking at the same person, I finally realized it. Two people with similar appearance but nothing like each other whatsoever, not _each other_ whatsoever. This was what _she_ meant. I felt like laughing at myself hysterically for not realizing earlier but I held it in for the sake of the situation. I wonder if my idiot of a brother figured it out yet. I probably need to tell him about it later on.

I relaxed my eyes and closed them. I didn't want to spill too much secrets so I decided to act innocent and clueless.

I peered at my brother and he automatically looked back right at me. The two of us could have these mini mental conversations that only we would understand. The words aren't specific but we can still communicate. It was our secretive way of communicating.

"_Do you understand the situation?" _I beamed.

He replied with a slight nod.

_It appears everything has been confirmed, we could continue the plan and, and . . ._

I was happy enough just by thinking about it that I smiled in reality. I couldn't even finish it inside my head or else I would have exploded with happiness.

"W-what is this?" Brother began to stutter. I glanced at him and snickered at his acting for a second. _Impressive._ "What is all this?" he continued.

I stayed quiet but I put on a fake concerned look.

The silence was finally broken, how relieving.

**-Rin's POV-**

We ended up being caught after all but they were surprisingly understanding about our detailed explanation. We told them about the mysterious mirror that led us through this trouble. They seemed very intrigued and so we ended up leading them to the room where it all happened.

When we got there, Miku was already there. She was there to get me and hide me elsewhere but it was all too late now.

"Wha—!" Miku paused. "Are we in trouble?"

Meiko shook her head and smiled. "No, no. Your dear brother and his—uh—_friend, _told us everything. We came here to examine this mirror that led you all through this."

Her short and calm explanation calmed Miku down a bit. I could tell because she let out a small relieved sigh while she pressed her hands to her chest.

Kaito and Meiko ignored everything and everyone else and both stared at the mirror.

"So this is where it's been," Meiko whispered.

"_This is where it's been"_? Did she know about this? Or more over, was she aware of it?

I glanced at Len and I saw him glaring at Meiko and Kaito. He heard her as well; he must have suspensions about them well. Was it the right thing to tell Meiko and Kaito about every last detail that had happened to us? Len had just met them today as well as I did, we don't know if they're trustworthy. We won't know when they can be lying. We don't know anything at all.

This castle really is filled with secrets.

_~To be continued~_


End file.
